A travers la mort
by muzogh
Summary: LuciusxSeverus. Du cynisme, de la méchanceté et de la cruauté.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je reprend cette fanfiction publié initialement en juillet 2016._ _Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura. Mais J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!!!_ **Chapitre 1 : Au commencement.**

La guerre vient de finir emportant avec elle mon seul amour, je n'aurais rien pu faire, lorsque je suis arrivé c'était trop tard. Il était déjà mort. Et pour vous dire la vérité je crois que je le jalouse un peu, moi je vais devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Lui n'a pas à se poser la question. Je lui en veux. Ce n'est pas sa faute, je sais… Non, c'est la folie d'un homme qui nous a entraînée là, d'une guerre absurde livré contre des enfants je pourrais haïr celui que j'ai soutenu durant des années, je pourrais tout lui mettre sur le dos mais tout est tellement différent lorsque c'est vous qui avez donné l'assaut. J'ai hésité à mentir en profitant de la mort de ceux qui auraient pu me contredire, vous dire que j'étais comme lui un agent double, qu'en réalité j'ai tout fait pour que cette guerre n'est pas lieu, que je n'étais pas un mangemort, juste un très bon acteur. Ça serait au final si simple de mentir. Dumbledore n'était plus parmi nous depuis longtemps, Severus gisait à mes pieds et des maraudeurs il ne restait plus rien. Mais pour une fois dans ma vie je vais être honnête : je n'ai jamais fait partie du camp des gentils, faire le bien, la lumière, tout ça, ça ne m'a jamais beaucoup intéressé. Je suis de ceux que le pouvoir et l'argent attirent, que la magie noire et la violence sourde font frétiller. Je ne suis pas un héros, lui en était un.

C'est injuste, hein ? Les bons meurent et les salauds survivent. Il est mort, je survis. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi jouait Merlin lorsque nous nous battions, comment est-ce qu'il a distribué vie et mort ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu se dire que moi je méritais de rester là, de survivre ?! Oui à partir de maintenant je ne vais faire que survivre. Je vais devoir affronter le revers de la médaille, accepté les jugements et les humiliations, tomber de mon si précieux piédestal. Pendant des années je me suis pris pour Dieu, j'ai distribué à l'image de Merlin bon point et avada kedavra. Mais maintenant s'est fini. Je ne pourrais plus sauver les apparences comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent, la société sorcière ne me réintégrera pas je le sais déjà. Pour la première fois de ma vie je vais devoir vivre en paria. Même mon fils me regarde de haut. Je vais devoir m'y faire : je ne suis plus personne

.Je suis penché au dessus de lui à nouveau et eternellement supérieur, il est toujours aussi laid, la mort n'a rien arrangé. Cruel vous avez dit ? Je n'ai aucune décence c'est notoriété publique. J'ai beau fouillé en moi je ne ressens rien, aucune peine. Pourquoi en aurait-je ? Parce que c'est moi qui les poussé ici ? Et alors ?

Avec du recul je crois qu'il est soulagé, heureux même, d'être mort. Lorsque Nagini est venu à lui dans un but des pus funeste, il a du voir ça comme une porte de sortie, un moyen de me fuir. C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à le pleurer, je préfère pleurer sur mon propre sort. Vous devez me trouver atroce mais j'ai mes raisons, il ne m'aimait pas. Oui c'est pitoyable, j'ai du manipuler Snape, l'homme dont personne ne voulait pour qu'il ne me quitte pas. Ça a duré plus de vingt ans, vingt ans que je le fais chanter, il restait dans mon lit en échange de sa vie. J'aurais pu exiger pire. Pourquoi ai-je du faire du chantage pour qu'il reste alors qu'il savait très bien que rien ne l'attendait ailleurs ? Il avait fini par voir mon vrai visage voilà tout. Même l'amour le plus pur ne survit pas à ça.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1971, Snape arrivait à peine à Poudlard, moi je terminais. J'étais le Prince de ma maison, le monde entier semblait tourner autour de moi et de ma magnifique chevelure, que ne fut la surprise du petit, de l'aigri et fade Snape lorsqu'un jour dans le Hall je pris sa défense repoussant Potter et sauvant celui qui aurait du être l'héritié des Prince. Mais il n'était l'héritié de rien, il n'intéressait personne. Ma protection se poursuivit durant toute l'année et ce à travers tout les membres de ma maison. A cette instant je devins pour lui un héro, il garda malheureusement pour lui cette image de moi pendant fort longtemps. Je ne l'avais pas sauvé par sympathie, ça serait mal me connaître. Cela faisait une tâche sur la maison de Salazar, un de ces dignes héritiés maltraités par des lionceau c'était risible. Pour ne pas jeter définitivement la honte sur ce blason que j'admirai temps j'avais aidé le jeune garçon.

Puis je l'ai laissé à son triste sort, je suis partie apprendre la vie politique au près de mon père et le garçon étrange aux cheveux noirs m'étaient sortie de l'esprit. Jusqu'à qu'un soir, quelqu'un sonne à ma porte. Baguette pointé devant moi, air supérieur plaqué au visage j'avançais d'un pas alerte jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée. Malgré l'air que je me donnais du haut de mes vingt ans je ne faisais intérieurement pas le fière. Mon père était a un gala très important et les elfes ne dormaient pas au manoir.Quel ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque ouvrant la porte m'attendant à me battre pour ma vie je tomba sur les yeux de Snape rougit, il avait quelques contusions et hématomes fort peu attrayant. Il semblait perdu. Que venait-il faire ici ?

-Désolé... Je ne savais pas où aller.

Pour qui me prenait-il le secoure populaire? Persuadé que les Gryffondors lui avait fait cela je le regardait un brin agacé. Il s'était encore laissé amoché, à l'époque, je ne supportais pas la faiblesse. J'appris longtemps après que Potter, Black et leur bande n'étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Tobias seul était responsable.

J'ai soigné ses blessures, je l'ai consolé, calmé sa colère un serpentard digne de ce nom ne fonce pas dans le tas guidés par ses émotions. La soirée c'est fini dans mon lit, j'ai pris son amour et sa virginité ce soir là. Pour le premier des deux je n'en voulais pas. Il avait quatorze ans.

J'avais pris avec moi son enfance et lui avait volé une partie de sa vie le marquant à l'intérieur. Je crois qu'à cette époque je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce que mon acte représentait. Cette différence d'âge, la puberté à peine commencé de Severus, ce n'est que lorsque Draco atteignit ses quatorze ans que j'ai compris. J

On a continué comme ça de soir en soir lorsque mon père s'absentait, de rendez vous secrets en rendez vous secrets. Tout cela a duré plus d'un an, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, le corps de mon amant avait perdu de sa nouveauté. Un soir je l'ai jeté dehors sans ménagement, je n'avais pas envie de son corps, plus envie. Je voulais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'expérimenter, capable de folie. Pour moi ce soir marquait la fin de notre idylle, mais apparemment dans sa tête ce n'était pas si claire, j'ai reçu des centaines de lettres après que Snape ait fait sa rentrée. Je les ais au début ignoré, je n'avais pas le temps de m'encombrer d'un amoureux transis, j'étais un adulte maintenant, mais mon manque de réponse ne l'a pas découragé. Voici l'une d'elle retrouvé il y a peu.

« Luci,

Répond moi s'il te plaît, pourquoi est ce que tu m'ignores ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Je suis fatigué de t'envoyer des lettres sans avoir jamais aucune réponse. Si tu veux qu'on finisse ai au moins le courage de me le dire en face.

Ton Sev. »

Moi du courage… Il était plutôt marrant lorsqu'il était naïf. Et puis cette niaiserie « Ton sev », non il n'était rien pour moi. Vous avez du mal à croire qu'un tel homme et pus écrire cela. Vous comprendrez bientôt. Mais bien sur il n'était pas si fatigué, les lettres ont continué à pleuvoir au manoir et mon père me regardait avec suspicion, moi j'étais plutôt admiratif devant tant d'énergie déployé pour m'avoir alors j'ai répondu. J'ai ainsi vu l'enfant, a qui j'avais pris tout ce qui lui restait, devenir un jeune homme. Pour être honnête, il était plus beau, à quatorze ans. Aujourd'hui il avait les formes disgracieuses de adolescence. Je ne l'aimais pas ainsi. Je ne l'aimais pas tout court. Malgré tout, nous avons continué notre idylle, nous avons grandit je suis devenu un adulte, lui pas encore, chacun de notre coté, mais toujours un peu ensemble malgré tout, on se croisait dans des lettres, des transplanages nocturnes, des occasions volées. Pourquoi suis-je resté ? J'aimais l'image qu'il me renvoyait de ma propre personne, dans sa tête j'étais toujours le héros, le seul à lui être venu en aide.

Puis bien sur mon père a fini par le savoir, il était offusqué, enragé, je salissais le nom des Malfoy, oh non ce n'est pas tellement parce que Snape était un homme, ça il me semble qu'il aurait pu le supporter. Mais un sang mêlé, ça fou mal sur l'arbre généalogique de sang pur que mon père cultivait avec tant d'amour. Abraxas m'a dit qu'il allait tout prendre en main, que je n'avais maintenant plus qu'à me taire et m'efforcer de redorer le blason que j'avais assombris par ma conduite. A partir de là, tout s'est accéléré, on ne rigole pas avec ce genre de choses. En une semaine le problème était réglé, il m'a fiancé sans me demander mon avis, en me fourvoyant dans les draps de la mauvaise personne j'avais perdu mon droit à la parole. Avant d'avoir pu dire le mot trahison je me retrouvais fiancé avec la fille d'un de ses collaborateurs : Narcissa Black. Le pacte était clair, si je rompais cette accord je n'aurais aucun droit sur l'héritage, si je l'épousais Snape partirait j'en étais persuadé. Pour la première et pas la dernière fois j'ai choisit l'argent et la sécurité. Moi qui avait tant moqué les lâche, haït Severus pour sa conduite, c'est parce que je n'avais jamais rien eu a affronté.

J'aurais pu lui expliquer la situation, lui dire que ce n'était pas ma faute, qu'on m'avait forcé à faire ce choix (je ne lui aurais pas parlé du chantage à l'héritage, bien sur) je commençais à m'attacher à lui. Je tombais, malgré toutes les précautions que j'avais prises, amoureux. Mais je n'ai rien dit, je comptais les jours avant que nos fiançailles s'ébruitent, qu'elles parviennent jusqu'à lui. Il l'a su bien sur, il fut à partir de ce moment-là beaucoup moins naïf, il entrevoyait qui j'étais réellement. J'ai tout fait pour le cacher un peu plus longtemps pour qu'il me pardonne cet acte de haute trahison, j'allais tout de même épouser la cousine de son bourreau. Il voulait que je change, pas que je m'excuse mais je ne l'aimais pas non plus à ce point il ne faut pas pousser.

Bien sur il a finit par accepter, par pardonner même. Cinq ans qu'il m'aimait, et je l'avais bien vu avec Evans, Snap aimait durablement. Il est resté droit face à la tempête qui s'abattait sur lui, face à mon bonheur conjugale feint. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça qui est changé le garçon amoureux et gentil en un bloc de glace capable de mentir même lorsque quelques choses le consume à l'intérieur. Il ignorait encore que la leçon que je lui avais donnée malgré moi lui servirait toute sa vie.

Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mais il m'avait bouleversé, il était admirable de volonté. Il restait malgré les pires horreurs, alors j'ai prit ça comme acquis. Je pourrais à partir de ce jour lui faire vivre les pires horreurs : le mariage, le bonheur, un enfant, l'indifférence, l'amour à sens unique. Il resterait, ça ne me le rendait que plus agréable.

 _Une petite review ?_


End file.
